Mushrooms, chapter 1
by Ryan the nerd
Summary: Righteye explains his hate of mushrooms to his family.


Mushrooms

Present day..

Righteye the goblin was wandering. He needed it. He certainly loved his three children and loving wife but even he needed some time off. He was wandering through a small vale when his good eye caught a glimpse of something small and brown. Curious, he knelt on his knees to take a look, grunting as arthritis took assault by gnawing the few places he still had cartilage left in his legs. His eye widened as he realized what had caught his attention. A mushroom. A small brown and grey mushroom, much like the ones underground..

20ish years ago…

"God damn it!" Righteye snarled. The other goblin minions shrunk back, wondering what had so upset their 2nd in command. His brother, Redcloak, (not his real name, ) looked up from whatever he was doing and raised an eye, the question speaking for itself. "God damn it!" he repeated, for the sake of the deaf, or dead, that hadn't already been reawaken or reforming in the next room over. "Trapped HERE!" He raved, "that damned druid! I'll kill her! And the cook with it!" Redcloak looked up, a little more interested by this statement, realizing this may be more than just a flash rave about their current predicament. "What did Guido do this time? Another mushroom Soufflé gone wrong? The last one wasn't that bad was it? The portabella surprise was ok too, but-" "Not the point!" Grumbled Righteye then conceded a little. "The cook is ok, but the substance! Mushrooms! Every day! How much longer are we stuck here for? A A week? A month? A year? I need to know!"

Redcloak merely sighed and tried to withhold his annoyance. His brother never had shown much patience. It was his failing point. "Only another month or so brother, not that long, besides, this. vacation, has taught me a few things. His brother snorted and spun on him, crossing his arms, his posture already asking, what that may be possibly be learned in this god forsaken hellhole. But he asked it anyway. "Such as?' Redcloak reached for a rather foul smelling herb and cut it in half before answering. " Well for example, I learned that though incredibly potent, both in their power and skill, even mages are not infallible." Righteye snorted, thinking about their own wizard's angry reaction when he learned that not only had they been trapped there, but he had lost all of his power after their humiliating loss and failure to take the gate. It hadn't been a nice day. "And, "Redcloak continued, "have learned that not all mages can be.. Trustworthy. And some are careless at best, take Xykon for example. This move is not the best I'll admit, but it's our only option. The plan, our plan, has had this turn of events and now we must do this as a necessary evil to assure its continuity. So by being patient, you can help it go even faster." With this, he returned his eyes to his copy of _Master potions for the evil wannabe_. Righteye sighed, he was past angry now, but before he left, he distinctly remembered saying, "Well as long as we're down here, I hope there's something worse waiting up there, because it'll sure beat eating another plate of soufflé." And he could of sworn seeing the slightest of smiles on his brothers face just as he turned his back..

Present time.

He blinked, coming out of his bad memory. That was the past, he was here now, but he still remembered that long waiting period they had been forced to endure. "Vacation indeed," he muttered with a snort. Then he shivered as a cold shard of wind pierced his green/brown jacket. The sun was setting, and he had no intention of waiting to see what crazy encounters he may endure after the day hours. Over the hill he saw the light of his small house among the many lights in the peaceful goblin society. Was it worth it? He certainly missed his brother, but the cost of being there, was it worth the risk? He loved it here, he certainly loved his home, and he had built most of the houses himself, after all. But was it all worth it? He didn't know. Shrugging his shoulders, he started to head back.

5 minutes later…

The door opened and he smiled at the sights and smells. His three children, Eriaxnikol, "Eri," Ridiziak "Ridi," as well as his lovely daughter. "Righteye, where have you been? Dinner is on the table." He turned smiling, embracing his wife, the best thing he had ever found, and loved dearly. "Ok dear," he said, wandering over to the table just in time to be mobbed by three squealing goblin children. "Daddy," They cried out happily. He smiled and roughed them with hugs, head noogies and wrestling until Aliyara came and told them to sit down. He licked his tongue wondering what could be for dinner tonight. As soon as the top plate fell off however, his heart lurched. "Mushrooms," he muttered, why did it have to be mushrooms?"

End of chapter 1! Read and review, It's up to you!


End file.
